haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Volume 1
Light Novel Volume 1 is volume one of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. The cover characters are the main protagonists, Yozora Mikazuki and Kodaka Hasegawa. Summary Kodaka Hasegawa, a normal high-school boy in Saint Chronica was always being treated and looked upon like a delinquent or Yankee by his schoolmates due to his hair color. One day, he met a person called Yozora Mikazuki and they quickly formed a club, the Neighbor's Club. The purpose of the club is to make friends. Soon, They found two new members, the arrogant and beautiful valedictorian of the school and Yukimura, a cross-dressing pretty boy that serves Kodaka as Kodaka's mundane life soon turns to anything but boring! Afterword Nice to meet you, or ‘long time no see’, this is Hirasaka Yomi. About "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai" or "Haganai" for short (just came up with it), how was it? This novel is a story about myself who also had few friends, bad communication skills, negative thinking, lacking life experiences and useless delusional habits. It is my work that I feel completely satisfied with. Personally, this novel is the easiest style to write, easiest to read, contains the most favorite character types, the most interesting and the most comfortable story to write for me. Usually, I would have to think about the boring "For this work, what is the theme and message that would be included?", and I had to write about the settings or the characters that I really didn't want to do; also when there was something I wanted to write about, it conflicted with the setting so I couldn't put it in the novel. But this time I had permission to write a fun story in any way I want without any guidelines or restrictions. So this work came from what I like personally and if possible I also want readers to enjoy it like I did, let us compete to see who can get more enjoyment out of it. For this novel to continue releasing, it depends on the number of sales. Whether it has to end in 3 volumes or continues for longer, it all depends on how well it sells. Since this work is very different from my previous work, "Light Novel Club" because it has a relatively high level of freedom, I want to keep writing it for as long as possible. Incidentally, "Light Novel Club" and this work both are short stories about everyday life, but for me "Haganai" is very different in a way, especially main characters. Because, in the previous work, they are all good and already have good relationships to begin with, completely opposite of the Neighbors Club members. So readers who enjoyed that work, or did not enjoy it, please try to compare it with this work, wouldn't that be interesting? Trivia * Included in this volume is a simple character sheet that briefly introduces several of the main and supporting characters of the series. * The limited edition version of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Buriki Art Works was going to include an edited box set version with this volume. Chapter List Gallery Chapter 0-1.jpg Boku_wa_tomodachi_ga_sukunai Vol1 contents.jpg Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunaiVol1 color image.jpg Boku_wa_tomodachi_ga_sukunaiVol1_image3.jpg Boku_wa_tomodachi_ga_sukunaiVol1_image4.jpg Chapter 0-2.jpg Chapter 1.jpg Poster for NC.jpg Read it Diagonally.jpg Niku.jpg Niku and Yozora galge.jpg Yukimura-v1.jpg Kobato nude-v1.jpg Yukimura meido.jpg Meatinthepool.png Boku_wa_tomodachi_ga_sukunai_volume_one_front and back covers.jpg|Front and back covers Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Italian Light Novel Volume One.jpg|Italian cover LN volume one sleeve.png|Volume with sleeve Category:Light novel